Episode 09558 (09-07-2013)
MikeyMini Episode Number: 9558 - Michael Minicozzi is sad because Poppy passed away & I miss Him Date: Saturday, September 7, 2013 MikeyMini Year: 2013 Sponsors: C, T, 7 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Ringmaster introduces seven swimming seals. Artist: Jeff Hale |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Milo Counting: 7 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Oscar the Grouch sings "I'm Sad Because I'm Happy." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The rabbit and the turtle race to the top of a building. The rabbit goes up 40 steps, but the turtle takes the elevator. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|T es para telefono |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash: Kermit interviews some colonial American citizens who are participating in the Boston "T" Party. Rather than tea, they drop things that begin with the letter "T" in the water instead! |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Speech Balloon: T - Train |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kids try to guess the T word a man paints on his hand (turkey). |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Different uses of a triangle (Spanish version) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids & The Clowns sings "Polly Wolly Doodle" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A girl narrates a poem about the sad time when her goldfish died. Artist: Bruce Cayard |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Alligator King offers his crown to whichever of his seven sons can cheer him up. Artist: Bud Luckey |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fay demonstrates addition by placing 3 balls on a table. Artist: William Wegman |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"C in Space". Artist: Gene Barretta |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Abby and Charlize Theron talk about the word jealous, a feeling Charlize claims to have never felt before. Soon, she becomes jealous of Abby's wings. Abby magically gives her some, and now Elmo becomes jealous of Charlize's wings! |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A strange poem with C words. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A woman forms a C in yoga. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Millie and Molly take a walk, and have different perspectives of their surroundings. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Ballad of the Sad Café" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|C is for Candle (the candle blows back) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Seven creatures gather for a birthday party. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Mr. World & The Kidsongs Kids sings “You’ll Come A Waltzing Matilda With Me” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A man gets a letter C in the mail. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Two kids picture C words in the clouds. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|C is for Canary |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Stella the Story-Teller narrates the story of The Elephant & The Mouse, played by Ashley & Maria |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Three turtles present the letter T. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Dave Matthews and Grover sing "I Need a Word." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Playing cards form the letter T; the jack and queen tango |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|7 Starfish Artist: Owe Gustafson |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Mary-Kate Olsen sings "Come On" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A stop-motion-animated train runs out of track. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Various "C" words are found throughout a yard. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Various alien creatures perform in an otherwordly music performance conducted by a trumpet-nosed creature. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Spanish Word of the Day: teléfono Big Bird and Snuffy don't know the Spanish word for "telephone," but someone calls them to announce it: teléfono. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Rap #7 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A horseshoe and boot pattern |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Gonzo catches a cannonball with his bare hand. His lovely assistant Crazy Harry fires a muzzle-loading cannon directly at Gonzo. Kermit excitedly announces that Gonzo has caught the cannonball -- but catching the cannonball has stretched his arm out. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|7 trucks are counted in a sandbox. Artist: Joey Ahlbum |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Some clowns, more clowns |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A fan reveals the letter C. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|In Disney's Typhoon Lagoon, water-park. Goofy was riding on a surfboard in the Giant Surf Pool & says "Surf's up dudes, here goes nothing", Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Tigger, Brendon Clark, Tiffany Burton, Mika Boorem, Bobby Gibson, Toby Ganger, Melanie Atmadja, Caitlyn Wachs, Sancha Baucom & Boo Bailey sings “Surfin’ Safari” at Typhoon Lagoon as Donald Duck dances in the sand |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|An elephant, a zebra, a hedgehog, an ostrich, a frog and a ladybug create a rhythm with their footsteps. |- Category:Michael Minicozzi's Episode Guide Category:2010s Episode Guide Category:Death